


Go for Gold

by milkyhwink



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyhwink/pseuds/milkyhwink
Summary: Quidditch semi-finals are just around the corner and Daniel seems more pent-up than ever, juggling his time over practice, studies, and - okay, maybe taking a few winks here and there. Time is slowly running out and he has to think of a strategy to bring down his opponents and be one step closer to the Quidditch Cup, bringing victory once again to Gryffindor.Little does he know that he has other contenders for another golden entity who goes by the name of Park Jihoon.





	1. Opponent 01: Ong Seongwoo, 5th Year, Slytherin

 

_D-30 until Gryffindor x Ravenclaw Quidditch Semi-finals._

_Opponent 01: Ong Seongwoo, 5 th Year, Slytherin_

 

 

 

Daniel is having a rough time.

 

He's bombarded with overdue homework from procrastinating over the two-week break given to them.

 

Seongwoo, his Slytherin buddy, was disappointed but not surprised with his Gryffindor friend's behavior. In Daniel's defense, he stood his ground saying that the break was meant for him to 'reflect' over his life of being a fifth year to get ready for O.W.L.s.

 

“You're not going to be able to even _think_ of acing O.W.L.s if you keep that mindset, Kang,” he scoffs.

 

Seongwoo wraps his scarf around his neck, the color of his House adorning his Hellenistic features. It's only the autumnal season yet the weather decided to make it colder these days, prompting students to wear more than two layers of clothing if they want to survive without getting a cold. If it's this cold, how much more in Winter?

 

Daniel on the other hand is only wearing the school coat as his form of protection against the weather. He pats down his disshiveled hair in a useless attempt to make it look presentable. Seongwoo just sighs at his friend's antics. They may have had each other's backs for the last three years but he still can't fathom why Daniel does'nt seem to age.

 

He taps his foot on the wooden floor of the Common Room. Gosh, if he won't be able to have the first breakfast of the year before stressing out for academics, he'd have to drag Daniel's sorry ass to the Great Hall himself if he doesn't hurry up prepping.

 

“All right, I think that's about it,” Daniel smiles as he grabs his bag full of overdue homework and textbooks. The duo plans to go to the Library today. Daniel for cramming everything into one day and Seongwoo for 'personal matters'.

 

Seongwoo groans a 'finally' as he marches out of the Common Room, Daniel following closely behind. They tally down the spiral staircase along with other students who want to fill their hungry stomachs before delving again into the life of Magic. Seongwoo almost misses the last step but got to stand up properly before face-planting onto the marble floor in front of the entire school population. He hears Daniel giggle and almost slaps him; only if it weren't for Gryffindor's Head, Minerva McGonagall's piercing gaze directed towards them. He bows towards her out of shame and respect (and because he wants to keep his records as clean as possible). He then grabs Daniel's arm and walks toward the wonderful smell of early-morning breakfast. The horde of individuals double as they near the Great Hall's entrance.

 

Daniel, being dragged by his best friend, sees a pair of familiar faces among the sleep-deprived crowd. His eyes lighten up once he recognizes who they are. He waves his hands to get their attention.

 

“Sungwoon, Minhyun!”, Daniel calls out.

 

The first one to notice Daniel's antics was Sungwoon.

 

Said Hufflepuff narrows his eyes and adjusts his glasses atop his nose until he, too, breaks out into a smile. He taps Minhyun's shoulder, the man bewildered at Sungwoon's sudden enthusiasm. He points over the where Daniel and Seongwoo at and Minhyun understood immediately. He acknowledges the two with a grin and he points into the Great Hall.

 

“We have Jaehwan reserve seats for us!”, he screams. “We'll meet you inside.”

 

Daniel nods in understanding, relaying the information to Seongwoo as well. And with that, they follow the duo and venture into the land of scrumptious school food.

 

Multitudes of owls were in the air when they arrive into the Great Hall, diving down to the tables where the name of the student resides with their respective parcels attached to them. Daniel can see the third-year Hufflepuff Yoo Seonho listen to the message his parents left him, saying that 'he should enjoy his stay at Hogwarts because he gets to eat as much as he wants there'. Based on experience, he saw Seonho join their House's All-You-Can-Eat Food Rally last term. The winner gets to have a pick of three (legal) potions of his choice for any usage. And that winner, of course, is Seonho.

 

Not too far away where he's sitted were Jaehwan and the others. He taps Seongwoo's shoulder but receives no response in return. Bewildered, he turns to look at his friend only to see that it wasn't him but a random student who just wanted to find a seat. Embarassed, Daniel mutters a 'sorry' and looks around for Seongwoo only to find him already near their designated table, leaving him behind. That's what he gets for making them late, he supposes.

 

Navigating through the crowd, he finally sits down and lets out a loud sigh.

 

“Took you long enough, Daniel.”, Seongwoo says with his mouth full of muffins. He's eating already without him? The audacity of this man.

 

In front of him were a plethora of sausages, toasts, sunny-side ups and bacon strips. He thanks the heavens for letting Hogwarts have this kind of breakfast which keeps him going from all the stress he's having from academics.

 

He almost chokes on his third piece of toast when he feels someone harshly back-hug him.

 

“I missed you guys!”, the voice says. He turns his head around to look at the perpetrator, familiarity invading his mind. Could it be...?

 

“Jisung!”

 

It was Yoon Jisung, a fifth-year Ravenclaw and the only sane person in the group (aside from his Housemate Hwang Minhyun, or so he thinks).

 

“Owh mha gsawsh Jisheung ish you!”

 

Jaehwan, who was literally right in front of Daniel, gushes out with his mouth full. He sees bits and pieces of the food splatter; he thanks Quidditch for letting him have fast reflexes, grabbing his plate away from the mess before it reaches its dreadful fate.

 

“I know you all miss me, don't deny it,” Jisung muses as he sits beside Sungwoon who has having the time of his life picking out which type of saussage to eat up next.

 

Jisung then surveys the drinks on the table, wether to take orange juice or coffee. He decides to enjoy the sweetness of the orange juice, readying himself of the impending bitterness his semester will be. “So, how were all your breaks?”

 

Seongwoo was the first one to answer.

 

“First of all,” he says after he gulps down some good 'ol Earl Grey tea, “My friend right here decided it was a good idea to ponder the meaning of life for two whole weeks.” He points to his oblivious best friend who was too engrossed munching down some eggs. “We're going to the library later so that he can actually start being productive for once.”

 

Jisung just nods at this. Typical Daniel, but he knows that he does well in school anyway to worry for the younger. “And what about you, Seongwoo?”

 

Said man refills his teacup with hot water before answering. “I've been assigned some partner-work for Divination. I've been friends with him for a year now so I'm glad we got to finish it last week without much problems.” He takes a sip before he continues. “We're going to meet later at the library to practice some tarot card reading before class.” He regrets ever taking that course. His mind would always wander into a state ot existential crisis, now uncertain if seeing if he even _has_ a future. Professor Firanze has been anything but tolerable to Seongwoo's antics, yet he seems to have taken a liking to his partner. He doesn't blame him, though.

 

Jisung is thankful that he didn't choose Divination as one of his electives, however he sympathizes on how difficult it must have been difficult for Seongwoo to take up such a class. He pats the younger's hand as if saying 'good luck'. He then turns to Minhyun right after with the same question.

 

Daniel pats his stomach in glee after finishing what seemed to be a quarter of the buffet. All he ate back then were packs of noodles he would heat up in the middle of the night before his 'reflecting sessions'. He's glad to finally eat real food.

 

“Hey, you done?”

 

Daniel looks at Seongwoo who was now slinging his bag over his shoulder, getting up from the table. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before responding, “Yeah, I'm done.”

 

The duo reluctantly leave the table after bidding farewell to the group. They'll meet each other sooner or later anyway, they just have to clear some stuff in the way before that could happen.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Daniel slumps in his wooden chair right after he takes out his ten-pound-heavy textbooks and overdue papers. He can't believe himself; how did it end up to this? Two weeks of his twenty-year-old life wasted on flipping through the seemingly endless channels at his home. He sighs again, finally turning the first page of his dusty textbook. It's his fifth year taking up History of Magic and though he loves the thought of delving deeper into how it all started, he can't help but to doze off a little at times during class hours. Whenever the period is over, he would feel a chill run down his spine once he steps out of the quarters. He hypothesizes that Professor Binns curses him every time he closes his poor 'ol eyes. He'll try it again soon anyway. He can't help but be tired from all his Quidditch practice early every morning.

 

Speaking of Quidditch, it would be only a month before the Semi-finals between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The opposing team is a scary bunch as majority of the school's population root for them. He doesn't blame them though, since their team has been sweeping through the competition without breaking a sweat. He feels overjoyed to face them off but he still senses a pinch of fear lingering in his heart.

 

Their captain Kim Namjoon is a force to be reckoned with. The Beater and his use of his bat to hit the Bludgers is intimidating to the point that you could anticipate someone breaking a limb or two when you're against him. He also heard that the younger recruits are of equal par to him as well. He would like to see how good they are on the day itself rather than believing hearsay.

 

However, Daniel is not only afraid of Kim Namjoon but the person who is in the same year as him; their Seeker Kim Taehyung. His fascinatingly good looks complement his skills in gameplay. Though he has a bigger build compared to his other team mates, he is actually a very nimble individual, his eyes trained to catch the slightest of motion on the field.

 

Daniel, being a Chaser, cannot really focus on Seekers since his priority is to score as much points as possible before someone catches the Golden Snitch and declares the game over. His Comet Two Sixty needs some dusting later on after not using it before classes. His hands are itching at the thought of being able to play again.

 

“Ah, my mind is going places again,” Daniel mutters as he puts down his textbook and drops his head in his hands. He was only able to focus on a single page before his mind slipped elsewhere. This doesn't go unnoticed by his friend sitting on the next table.

 

“You don't seem to be in a good state, buddy.”

 

Daniel answers through his hands. “Yeah, no shit.”

  
  
Seongwoo fake gasps from what he hears. “Did you just curse at me, your best friend!?”

 

He sees a student glance at them from the bookshelves, their eyes telling them to _shut the fuck up before I throw this book to your faces_. Seongwoo smiles awkwardly and just nods as an apology, then turns back to Daniel and his pitiful state.

 

“As much as I want to help you,” he loud-whispers, “You're the only one who can help yourself. It's not the end of the world if you can't focus now, Niel.”

 

Daniel glances up at the sudden sincerity of his friend's words. Did Seongwoo's Divination class get through his thick brain and actually see his possible, existent future? Before he could answer, he sees someone sit across his friend.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Ah, Jihoon! Long time no see.”, Seongwoo replies.

 

Said boy just laughs and mutters an apology for being late, sitting down beside him. His dark brown locks slightly sway from side to side as he pushes himself toward the table. “Have you been waiting long?”

 

The older Slytherin shook his head. “Nope,” he says and points to Daniel. “This dork has been keeping me company for a while so you don't need to worry about it.”

 

Jihoon peers across Seongwoo's broad body to look at who he's pointing at, his eyes landing on a rather dashing individual.

 

“Daniel, its you!”, Jihoon smiles. “Long time no see.”

 

Daniel being Daniel, rather than replying immediately, opts to raise his hand instead of using his voice. He doesn't know what took over him- he just can't speak coherent words right now. Seongwoo peers at him as if he grew another head, not believing that his friend has the audacity to embarass him in front of his housemate. _Shit, this is embarassing_.

 

Jihoon notices the pile of homework displayed on Daniel's table and gives the boy an appeasing smile. He slightly raises up his fist and mutters a small 'fighting!', proceeding to work with Seongwoo and their tarot card reading.

 

Daniel then buries himself in agony.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Thirty minutes pass and as much as Daniel would like to finish his homework, he couldn't- not with all the cringey stuff his tablemates are making. Aren't they supposed to do it seriously?

 

He peers at Jihoon, who's turn it is to make a reading. Said boy picks a card from the table and places it in front of Seongwoo, eyebrows scrunching together in focus. He pouts a little, his bottom lip fully visible. _Cute_.

 

“Oh no, Seongwoo-”, Jihoon muses. “This card that I chose says that you're going to fall!”

 

Seongwoo puts a hand over his mouth and fakes a gasp. “What ever do you mean, Jihoon?”

 

“It says you're going to fall...”, Jihoon continues his reading, face inching closer to Seongwoo's. Daniel tries to see what the heck they're trying to pull off. He tilts his head, waiting for the answer.

 

“... deeply in love with me.”

 

“What the fuck.”, Daniel whispers.

 

Seongwoo hides his face in his hands, acting like a bashful teenage girl whos crush just harbored the same romantic feelings for her after she confessed under a cherry blossom tree. Not that they have cherry blossoms in Hogwarts to begin with. They could, though, if they wanted to.

 

“Oh my gosh, that will never happen!”, Seongwoo whines as he slaps Jihoon's broad shoulder lightly. “As if someone will ever fall for you, you snake.”

 

Jihoon mimics a hissing sound before he flips down the cards and rearranges them on the wooden desk.

 

Half of his homework done yet long forgotten, Daniel gave his undivided attention upon the two Slytherin's antics of fulfilling their tarot card reading. Jihoon sees a glimpse of Daniel's dark brown hair from his peripheral view. He motions his head in Seongwoo's direction, the latter then looking at his back to see his best friend who has long given up on his paperwork. Seongwoo rests his hand on the chair's backrest and slyly glances at Daniel.

 

“You want to see your future, Kang?”, he asks, eyebrow raised.

 

Uh oh, Daniel knows that tone.

 

Seongwoo's _teasing_ him. For what reason? He doesn't want to know.

 

“I think I can see it right now, thank you very much.”, Daniel murmurs against his robed forearm.

 

Seongwoo raises his brow from his best friend's answer. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Jihoon's soft voice joins their conversation. “Maybe he's talking about you, Seongwoo”. He winks at the said boy afterwards, a teasing smile on his face. He seems to have a knack for inputting controversial comments in moments like these.

 

Seongwoo fake barfs at the comment, feeling offended from such an accusation. “Oh please, I'd rather go on a date with Moaning Myrtle in the bath tub over this guy,” He points his thumb to a blank-faced Daniel whose brain seems like it has been fried on different levels. “Dating this guy is like dating, as the muggles would say, a pupper.”

 

Jihoon blinks at his fellow Slytherin's comment, then tilts his head to the Gryffindor boy, waiting for his retaliation.

 

Daniel was obviously talking about his bleak future due to the plethora of undone homework right in front of him on the table, but he totally wasn't expecting the sudden turn of events from such a simple answer he gave. “I-I wasn't talking about that, though?” _Shit, why did I fucking stutter?_

 

The eyes.

 

It must be the eyes. They're sucking him in. Oh dear.

 

Jihoon's eyes are more exceptionally spangled than usual today.

 

Daniel probably looks like an idiot right now.

 

Seongwoo, noticing the lag in response, knocks on Daniel's forehead. “Hello, earth to Daniel?”

 

Daniel snaps out of his inner monologue and shakes his head. “W-what?”

 

“Woah, I thought you were so offended from my words that you malfunctioned.” Seongwoo then turns his back to Daniel and sighs. “Look, as much as I'd like to listen to your _real_ answer, Jihoon and I have Divination's in the next few minutes. So if you'd excuse us,” Seongwoo compiles the cards into his hands and stands up, the chair slightly screeching against the floor (much to the chagrin of fellow library-dwellers), “-we'll take our leave.”

 

As Seongwoo fixes his robe, Jihoon stands up as well and pats down his uniform. He walks toward a confused Daniel who just continues to blink at him, wondering what he'll say next. Jihoon bashfully bites his lips.

 

“To be honest... I find puppers cute.”

 

Daniel gapes his mouth slightly and stares.

 

Jihoon scratches his nape and avoids Daniel's gaze.

 

Seongwoo taps his feet by the library's entrance, oblivious to what's happening inside.

 

Jihoon beams. “Well, see you around!”, he muses and waves as he leaves the door. He latches onto an unaware Seongwoo's arm as they walk onto their farther-than-necessary classroom.

 

Daniel stares at the two's retreating figures, still aghast from the younger's compliment. (He'd like to think it was a compliment).

 

He snaps out of his trance when he remembers that he, too, has a class he has to attend to. He surveys the barely touched papers and leatherbound journals sprawled along the wooden surface of the table. He sighs, gloomily standing up and gathering his materials to class. He swings his bag over his broad shoudler and hopes for the best.

 

He won't get roasted for forgetting about it, right?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Wrong.

 

Daniel gets roasted in all of his classes that day.

 

As much as their prefect, Nayoung, would like to reprimand him for being such a dumbass and banish him into the Forbidden Forest, the kindness of her heart took over and decided to let him clean the Gryiffindor bathrooms for the next two months instead.

 

Daniel thought it couldn't get worse than that - but oh boy, was he wrong.

 

As he was walking through the hallways and into the Great Hall to meet Seongwoo for dinner, he stopped dead in his tracks as he sees the said man with someone else – that someone else specifically being Jihoon.

 

Seongwoo squishes Jihoon's cheeks inbetween his hands as they giggle over something he can't quite pick up. Seongwoo then ruffles the younger's hair as they bid farewell to each other and leave to their respective friend groups. Seongwoo smiles as he watches Jihoon meet up with a Ravenclaw, mirth evident in his eyes as they get their food.

 

As if sensing his idiot radar tingling, Seongwoo turns his head to Daniel's direction and meets the other's gaze. He waves his hand high in the air, as if his presence isn't obvious enough in the almost-empty hallway.

 

Daniel gives off a half-assed wave as he slowly trudges his way to Seongwoo, shoulders sagging by his side.

 

_Oh god, why am I feeling this way?_

 

_It was just a friendly gesture between friends._

 

_Yeah, just friends._

 

_Very friendly friends._

 

_Totally nothing more._

 

Daniel doesn't seem to get ahold of what he's feeling at that very moment since his hunger took over his sense of emotions.

 

Seongwoo pats Daniel's back once they reach the Great Hall. “Hey, buddy. How was your ass today?”

 

“Not good,” Daniel pouts. “It's thoroughly whipped for the next few months. I'm gonna be cleaning ass every day– literally.”

 

Seongwoo grimaces at Daniel's poor choice of words. “Don't speak such foul language in a sacred place of food, man.” They both sit on one of the long tables as an abundance of delicacies make their way to their place. “Not cool.” He yawns before he devours deviled eggs into his mouth.

 

Daniel nods in agreement. Yeah, maybe he should'nt think of the punishment as a big deal. Besides, he could still squeeze in some extra practice for Quidditch when he's done scrubbing those poor toilets clean of their filth.

 

_Okay, not the best time and place to think about such things._

 

It's a problem for the future Daniel to think about.

 

For now, they'll just have to enjoy their hearty dinner before a much-needed rest.

 

Unbeknownst to the duo, a pair of curious eyes observed them the whole time.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Daniel couldn't sleep properly that night.

 

He twists and turns on his bed, his sheets shuffling along with his inconsistent movements of trying to find the right position that would let him be visited by the Sandman. He grunts as he plops his head into his pillow, resulting to being reprimanded by a very sleep-deprived roomate who is in the same (yet not as bad) situation. Daniel mumbles a breathy apology as he turns again, hoping it'll be the last.

 

After much choreography, he finally settles onto his back and stares at the greyish ceiling.

 

The thumping of his heart in his chest wouldn't stop, as if preventing Daniel to sleep. The same words repeating in his head like an overplayed jingle for an advertisement.

 

_I find puppers cute._

 

_I find them cute._

 

_Cute._

 

 _… I find you cute_.

 

Daniel squeezes his eyes shut and screams into his pillow like a fangirl.

 

By this time, his roommate is immune to his questionable antics so he decides not to comment on it, prioritizing a level-headed mind and well-deserved sleep over everything else.

 

Daniel heaves his head onto the cushion. “Fuck, I'm just overthinking things,” he mumbles into his pillow. He closes his eyes in hopes of finally sleeping.

 

Scenes of Seongwoo being close to Jihoon earlier that day replay in his mind. Exchanging snarky comments, ruffling each other's hair, and being touchy overall. He shouldn't feel anything – they're housemates, of course they'd be close. And yet...

 

Daniel somehow wishes he was closer.

 

 

If he wanted to do so, he could ask his best friend.

_Ah._

_But that would be too obvious now, wouldn't it?_

 

He'd had to think of another way to approach the younger.

 

Before he could plan his 'How-To-Approach-Jihoon-Without-Acting-Like-A-Creep-And-Being-Obvious-To-Your-Best-Friend' agenda, the Sandman finally caught up to him and gifted Daniel his much needed beauty sleep, eyes slowly blinking to a close, soft snores escaping his mouth.

 

 

 

It's going to be a long semester.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made it to spoopy times jdhsfdhf
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! Have another Harry Potter!AU that I've been writing for so long yet never had the time to actually post it because I'm an idiot~ also this is my very first fic that I'm posting here on ao3 yay!!!
> 
> I'll (hopefully) be updating with a new chapter every week!  
> You can find me on twitter (@milknhooney) if, idk, you want random updates on random things
> 
> That's all for now, and happy reading~ uwu


	2. Opponent 02: Kim Donghan, 4th year, Hufflepuff

 

 _D-26 until Gryffindor x Ravenclaw Quidditch Semi-finals.  
_  
_Opponent 02: Kim Donghan, 4th year, Hufflepuff_

 

 

 

It took approximately three and a half days for Daniel to man up and pry Seongwoo for any information (no matter how irrelevant or creepy-sounding they may be) about Park Jihoon. The latter would always raise an eyebrow whenever his Gryffindor friend would ask 'Did you eat brunch with Jihoon today?' 'What does he usually do in the Common Room?' 'Is he interested in Quidditch? Who's his favorite player?'

 

The last question may have given some hints away to Daniel's intentions, but with Seongwoo being Seongwoo, he's used to Daniel's stupid questions. Some may even think they share the same brain cell.

 

The day after seeing Seongwoo being chummy with Jihoon, he begrudgingly scrubbed all the toilets squeaky clean, albeit with too much vigor, at ten in the evening before laying to rest his angst-filled heart. He could get used to this routine- Quidditch Chaser by day and Shit Scrubber by night. And of course, figuring out his jumbled-up feelings in between. He thought that he was just overreacting over simple skinship but in Merlin's name, deep inside, something is just waiting to be fired up.

 

It's two hours before the sun peeks through the horizon and through people's curtains with the possibility temporarily blind someone's eyes. Exhausted students are still in their rooms snoring the remaining minutes they have before facing another grueling day in hour-long classes, faces inches-deep into their feather-filled pillows. However, a good distance away from the castle, are another group of students bathing heavy breaths high up in the air with their brooms, flying at extravagant speeds with their life literally on the line – skill born out of passion for the sake of bringing pride to their respective Houses of red and blue.

 

Sweat flows along with the wind passing the opposite direction of where their brooms are flying. Their hair sticks under their helmet, struggling to keep calm under intense movement made by it's bearer.

 

Two teams of opposing Houses join together to hone their skills for the upcoming Quidditch semi-finals wherein it's results could potentially change the course of their residency in the school, or even their reputation overall. A lot is on the line and neither is willing to back down.

 

Grunts echo in the vast space they're in but they wouldn't express the physical pain through their facial features.

 

Hit by a Bludger? Suck it up and fly again.

 

Collided with a Chaser? Don't fall off of your broom.

 

Let a quaffle pass by? Try harder or you won't forgive yourself.

 

The quaffle navigates through the field with only the Keeper in it's way. Sweat drops the holder's brow but he pays no heed to it, the goal more important than his exhaustion. It's either he gets hit by the Bludgers and misses the shot or take the risk of winning or losing. He swings his arm back and throws with all his might in hopes that it passes through the goal, the Keeper immediately blocking it's way with their fast pace...

 

… but not fast enough.

 

“Ten points to Ravenclaw!”

 

One of Ravenclaw's Chasers (and the one who scored the goal), Chungha, removes her helmet and screams in victory as the practice session ends with the sun peeking through the horizon, signalling that the time for studies are just around the corner. Her teammates congratulate her for doing a job well done once everyone safely landed on the field, ruffling her hair as she bashfully says that it was no big deal.

 

On the other side of the field is a not-so-joyful team of Gryffindors who had the first taste of defeat from their competitors. People were biting their lips, too anxious to say anything that could further bring down the mood.

 

With Daniel being the Captain of his team, he knows he has to bring their hopes up. “Hey, it'll be all right. It was practice for all of us.”

 

“No, it's my fault!” Woojin, the team's Keeper, exasperates as he holds tighter onto his broom. “I let the Quaffle pass through, w-we could've had the upper hand, but I let them score...” His eyes droop to the grass, morning dew near his booted feet.

 

“Don't beat yourself up about it, you did what you could,” says their Bludger, Dongho. “Only I could do that.”

 

Daniel tries to process the pun but lets it slide, feeling the ache in his muscles intensify every time he breathes. His eyes survey his teammates who are obviously showing signs of defeat even if the match was just for practice. He sighs and runs his hand through his golden mopped-with-sweat locks. “Look, we'll be practicing with them again tomorrow. Who knows- maybe we'll have the upper hand that time.”

 

Their Seeker, Somi, taps her fingers on her broom, lost in thought, as if already sensing that it would be highly unlikely for them to win.

 

Daniel looks at her direction. “Somi, we're counting on you for the Snitch, so don't worry about us too much,” he says with a small smile. “We'll protect you.”

 

Dongho snickers from the comment and Daniel punches his arm but instantly regrets it, remembering that said man is made of 50% muscle and 50% steel. Is this what I get for trying to act like an actual Captain for once?

 

Daniel disperses his team early so that they could get enough rest and be able to catch up for breakfast, walking across the field to their opponents. He's barely halfway to them but he could feel a small chill run up his spine from the questioning gazes the opposing team's exhibiting. He notices the familiar brown mop of hair turn to his presence, the corners of the said person's mouth lifting as he turns back and listens to the team Captain.

 

Bloody hell, why must Taehyung look so good even after being drenched in sweat for two hours? It's not fair.

 

Daniel could hear little snippets of their meeting and carefully listens to whatever Namjoon, their Captain, is cajoling.

 

“Chungha, keep up the good work as usual,” he muses to her as she smiles victoriously.

 

He then turns to a taller, paler, yet younger-looking member next. He looks new to the sport but he exhibits a competitive aura. Daniel thinks that it's the first time seeing him. “KuanLin, you're definitely getting better in chasing the Quaffle, but you could definitely learn a thing or two from the others.” He looks to the said boy's left, another member visibly tired. “You too, Jinyoung. Great job a while ago.”

 

KuanLin nods firmly, a dimple evident on his cheek. “Thanks, Captain.”

 

The other, Jinyoung, nods as well but says nothing- his determined eyes doing the talking.

  
  
“And lastly...” Namjoon's words trail off as glances at Taehyung, the said man gazing intensely at him as well. “... Get the Snitch next time.”

 

“I always do,” Taehyung reassures.

 

Namjoon smirks at the Seeker's words. “I'm looking forward to that.” He pats Taehyung's back and tells the team to go and focus on their studies for now, sports be damned. He trudges to Daniel as the rest of his team leaves.

 

Even though the Ravenclaw Captain is literally approaching him at two miles an hour, Daniel's still glancing at their team's Seeker. He doesn't know why his eyes are gravitating to that certain boy but deep inside he knows he's trouble not only for him, but for the whole competition.

 

They both meet in the middle of the field under the golden sun, its rays hitting their faces, the golden glow emphasizing their adamant motivations. They grasp each other's forearms and shake with much vigor.

 

“Great game,” Daniel remarks. He's got to give it to them- he's never felt so riled up about a Quidditch match until he learned that they'll be facing Ravenclaw for this year. Only one of them would go against Slytherin for the finals.

 

Namjoon beams, “Same for you.”

 

As much as Daniel would love to pry into their group dynamics and learn more about them, the rumbling of their stomachs broke the tension of being team Captains and brought them back to the reality of just being the same Hogwarts students that they are. They both chuckle in embarrassment and bid each other farewell with high hopes of seeing each other to practice the next early morning.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Back at the castle and in his shared bedroom, Daniel shoves off his equipment and gear haphazardly onto both the floor and his bed. His now-fully-awake roommate, Kenta, shuffles to the side of his bed and yawns, stretching his arms over his head. He glances to Daniel who's undressing himself from his sweat-drenched attire.

 

“How was practice, 'Cap?”, Kenta asks inbetween yawns.

 

Daniel kicks off his boots to the other side of the room, accidentally hitting their shared drawer with potions on the top. Oops. “Could've gone better, to be honest,” he chuckles. He tries to hide his anxiety behind his megawatt smile, but Kenta's calling bullshit right then and there.

 

“Sure, whatever,” Kenta shrugs as he stands up to fix his bed. “Just don't go bawling like a baby like the last time you ripped your pants during last year's finals.”

 

“Hey, it was in front of the whole school population!,” Daniel exasperates. “I was called Captain Underpants by Professor Flitwick for the whole school term right after that incident!” he grunts. “Which reminds me, I have Charms later. Thanks for reminding me, Kenta,” he yammers as he rids off his shirt from his body.

 

“Always glad to help,” said man grins as he groggily trudges to their shared bathroom and clicks the door shut.

 

It was then that Daniel realized that he was sticky all over and needed a shower real, real fast- and Kenta wasn't planning to finish up any time soon.

 

 

 

Daniel didn't want to be late for his classes – he never did. He always tries his best to juggle his studies, practice, and social life so that he can convince himself that he's a model student (even though he's definitely failing in a certain aspect somewhere along the way).

 

He doesn't want to blame anyone, but god damn can Kenta take a long-ass bath if he wanted to. Daniel was too self-conscious to go to the Great Hall and eat breakfast while he smells like ass. Mustering his pride, he knocks on one his neighbor's bedrooms, that neighbor being Dongho.

 

Three knocks was all it took for the wooden door to swing open, a newly-showered and baby powder-smelling Dongho with his robe halfway on to greet the half-naked man in front of him.

 

“May I...” Daniel gulps, “... use your shower?” He fiddles his hands behind his back, hiding his anxiousness from the intimidating Bludger.

 

“Hmm, let me think about it. I'll be right back.” Dongho chortles, bringing the door to a close.

 

Three minutes pass before Daniel realizes Dongho's not coming back anytime soon, so he begrudgingly trudges back to his room, dragging his aching feet on the floor and tries to pry their door open. Key word: tries. He rests the side of his face on the wooden surface to listen inside if his roommate's done with his petty bath, only to hear breathing on the other side. Daniel guesses Kenta's doing the same thing – listening to what Daniel is doing on the other side.

 

“Let me in, Kenta.”

 

“What's the magic word?”

 

“We're Gryffindors, Kenta. We're not Ravenclaws for a reason.”

 

“... Point taken.”

 

The unlocking sound prompts Daniel to quickly push the door open as he runs toward the showers, a fallen, unapologetic Kenta splayed on the carpeted floor.

 

Daniel scrubs his body faster than he flies through the air in hopes of reaching the last few minutes left of breakfast. Haphazardly, he runs out of the shower and somehow dries his body, letting the wind take care of his damp hair as he grabs his bag and leaves the room- not before saying a few words.

 

“You'll regret this, Kenta,” Daniel sneers as he side-eyes the said man, then slams the door shut.

 

Kenta chuckles as he brushes his hair in front of their slightly cracked mirror (thanks to Daniel's unruly kicking of his boots ever since Quidditch). “He's helpless.”

 

Daniel doesn't make it to breakfast, of course. He arrives at an almost-empty Great Hall, the remainder of students finishing up their energizers for the day as they pack up and leave one by one. He droops his shoulders and slumps himself onto the nearest chair as he wallows in the crumb remnants attaching themselves to his robe. As much as he loves Quidditch, his love for food is on the same level in Kang Daniel's List of Priorities. Picking one over the other is like picking who's his favorite among his cats. He could always ask for more food, but he's too shy to do so.

 

_Munch._

 

_Munch._

 

_Munch._

 

“You seem to be in a pickle there, buddy.”

 

A voice from someone he recognizes but is not familiar with, Daniel turns his head to a munching Seonho holding a plate of half-eaten breakfast. A gentle waft of air went it's way through the food and into Daniel's nostrils, his mouth salivating and stomach growling.

 

“I'm not, really, but thanks for asking,” Daniel replies with a slight smile, hunger evident in his eyes.

 

“Lies,” Seonho deadpans. “Here,” he shoves his plate in front of Daniel's face, “-eat this. I'm full anyways.”

 

Daniel stares at the plate wide-eyed, not believing how such a glutton like Seonho would offer his beloved grub to a complete stranger. Seonho? Full? More like he's the one spitting out lies- but that's not Danie'ls concern. He accepts the plate and holds it carefully as if carrying a small child, slowly placing it down so that its contents wouldn't spill, keeping it's structural integrity intact. “Thanks.”

 

“Oh, it's nothing,” says a bashful Seonho. “Think of it as a gift from a fan.”

 

Daniel is on his second piece of toast and almost chokes in the process when he hears those words utter from the younger. “A-a what now?”

 

Seonho brightens up and props his hands onto his own hips. “A fan! Why wouldn't you think anyone wouldn't like you? Merlin, if only people knew that I offered food to the one and only Gryffindor Captain!”

 

Daniel peers down at his last sausage bite, saddened by his short-lived feast yet thankful for the thoughtfulness of the younger. “Someone liking me, huh...”

 

“Everyone's looking forward to the match, y'know,” Seonho continues as he props himself in front of a chewing Daniel. “Our team couldn't make it- so I hope that you do.”

 

Daniel grips onto the his fork tighter than usual when he hears those words from someone who could have made it, to him, someone who has the ability to do so. He looks Seonho straight into his eyes, a youthful gaze full of hope staring right back.

 

“Oh,” Seonho backs up, “that made my heart skip a little.” He giggles lightly.

  
  
Daniel reciprocates with his own fit of chuckles, thankful that his morning wouldn't turn out as bad as he thought it'd be.

 

“We should eat together sometime- not when I'm always late or in a rush,” Daniel offers. “And as a thank you, of course.”

  
Seonho taps his chin as if pondering whether he should accept or not. Ah, what the heck, it's a once in a lifetime's opportunity! “I'd love that.”

 

They chat it up afterwards for the next few minutes, the mere concept of time erased from their thoughts as if they don't have class right after.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  
_Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please d-_

 

“You know there's no use creeping to your seat, Mr. Kang,” the professor announces in front of the whole classroom with Daniel looking like a deer caught in the headlights, midway into an awkward stance as he tried to slide into his chair.

 

“I apologize, Professor Flitwick. I didn't notice the time,” Daniel mutters as he scratches his nape in embarrassment and sits down. At the corner of his eye, he spots Kim Taehyung on the other side of the room, trying to hold in his laughter, his hand covering his mouth.

 

_Yeah, go on, laugh, you handsome man._

 

“And you hoped I wouldn't notice you, either, but there's no time to waste-” Professor Flitwick grumbles as he walks to the front of the class and brings out his wand. “It's time to learn a new charm- Rictusempra, or better known as the Tickling Charm. I'm pretty sure a whole lot of you would enjoy learning this. And to those who are not ticklish, well... we'll change that.”

 

Daniel brings out his wand from his coat when he feels numerous taps on his shoulder. He turns to see Donghan, a fourth-year Hufflepuff and his lovable seatmate since the beginning of the semester.

 

Daniel remembers Donghan as the guy who'd always cover up his antics whenever he was late, making up excuses on-the-spot whenever he's being questioned upon his whereabouts. He'd also take down notes for him whenever he's not around, utterly thankful whenever he'd get his own written copy. He doesn't know why the said man is so nice to him, but it's better to be thankful than to ponder on it for too long.

  
  
He's a blessing in disguise, in Daniel's opinion.

 

“Why're you late again?” Donghan asks, his orange hair (or Weasley-fied hair, as he'd like to call it) sweeping across his forehead, eyes curiously awaiting Daniel's reply.

 

“Oh, the usual. Roommate being a pain in the ass.”

 

And maybe I had a few sleepless nights thinking about someone.

 

Donghan emits an 'oh' sound in understanding, nodding his head as he turns back and listens to the lecture.

 

Daniel's thankful he didn't prod any further.

 

 

 

 

Time passed and it seemed like forever, words such as diversion and side-effects entering and exiting most of the students' ears.

 

After going through the do's-and-dont's of the matter, Professor Flitwick tries to lighten up the atmosphere.

 

“... so I want all of you to work in pairs for this learning activity. Someone you can trust to perform the charm on you and not enjoy seeing you in pain so much. Or both.”

 

Finally, something that involves moving, Daniel thinks. He turns to Donghan to ask if he wants to be his partner (since he trusts him with his life), yet his voice got caught in his throat when he sees the said man with another student as his partner.

 

Park Jihoon? Since when was he in this class?

 

As if feeling his Daniel senses tingling, Donghan turns around and sees the baffled, wide-eyed man looking at them weirdly. He smiles and cocks his head to the side. “What's up, Daniel?”

 

“Daniel?” Jihoon peeks through Donghan's shoulders, his glimmering eyes full of curiosity waiting to be given answers to.

 

_Fuck fuck fuck -_

 

Daniel can't bear to let his brain malfunction at such a crucial moment. It's Jihoon, for Merlin's sake- that one guy who keeps entering his mind, that one guy he can't bear to see anybody else with (as weird as it may sound), that one guy who he wants to have something with.

 

“Uhm,” he coughs. “Hi, Jihoon.” Daniel tries his best to smile but Donghan's reaction to his appeal doesn't seem to go so well.

 

In Donghan's opinion, Daniel's attempt to smiling resembles a cat whos face got smushed up on a shop window because they saw a rat pass through behind it. In other words- pitiful.

 

Jihoon, on the other hand, finds Daniel to be pretty normal in his actions. He blinks and smiles, then tilts his head to the side. “What seems to be the problem?”

 

“Oh, uh, I was going to ask Donghan to be my partner but I guess he asked you first, ha ha.” Daniel forced his laugh at the very end, not wanting to sound defeated at such an early stage of his life. He wants to win, dammit.

 

Donghan lifts his eyebrow from Jihoon's words, then looks at his seatmate. “He asked me first, though.”

 

Daniel trails his eyes from Donghan, then to Jihoon, then to Donghan once more. Sadly, Donghan is not Jihoon, and they won't be partners anytime soon if Daniel keeps making the atmosphere weird. He glares at Donghan for a short while and notices it- the sparks. The determination. The greed.

 

Damn, is he eyeing for him, too?

 

“Oh, okay then. I understand”, Jihoon smiles. Its one of those smiles where his lips form a thin line, as if pondering such a deep question. He looked around the room and glazes over classmates who can be possible partners for the activity. “You can have Donghan, then.” He stands up and dusts nonexistent debris off his robe. “I'll go to Taehyu-”

 

“NO.”, Daniel and Donghan shout in unison. Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel may share the same brain cell, but Kim Donghan shares just as much with the latter, leaving not much room for Daniel to think for himself.

 

_Not him. Anyone but him. Please._

 

The dimwitted wizard duo failed to realize that their outbursts ceased whole class activities.

 

“What seems to be the problem, Mr. Kim? Mr. Kang?” Professor Flitwick squints at the horrified males who caught his attention. “Why the digression?”

 

Said boys quickly blushed from the sudden attention they're gaining. What should they say? That they're terrified of seeing the apple of their eyes in the embrace of someone else (a far-fetched idea, but not impossible)? That they're greedy for a he-who-shall-not-be-touched-unless-it's-me? Yet like the angel that he his, Park Jihoon swept in and saved their sorry asses before the two could say anything they'd definitely regret in the future or would wind them up in the Forbidden Forest- if they're clumsy enough.

 

“It's nothing, professor- I just pronounced the spell wrong. It's my fault, sorry.”

 

Daniel wanted to scream in protest because why is Park Jihoon defending me?, yet he chose to shut his yap because he doesn't want to further jeopardize his class standing for Charms. Jihoon gave him a chance to redeem his status and he's not going to waste it as long as he ~~lives~~ survives.

 

The professor gapes and closes his mouth, resembling a goldfish. And like a goldfish, he forgot why he rendered his mood ill three seconds ago. “Oh, I see. Carry on then, Mr. Park.”, He then goes to snoop for other students to jeopardize and put on the spot, but not before throwing a disapproving glance directed to the two taller males.

 

Jihoon turned back to the duo's dumbfounded faces, a pout adorning his adorable features. “What's wrong with you guys today? You're acting weird.”

 

“Uhm, I...” Donghan glanced at his Gryiffindor friend who seems to have a deep, deep thought rendering in his mind. “Actually Da-”

 

“-I'm fine! You two be partners then,” Daniel mutters half-heartedly, forcing a grin to make him seem like he's fine (but he's not really fine).

 

Jihoon and Donghan blink in unison, confused at the sudden change of attitude from their tardy classmate.

 

Donghan rests his hand on Daniel's shoulder. “Are you sure about it?”

 

Daniel shrugs and puts Donghan's arm away from him and onto the table. “Yeah. Uhm, I'll just be partners with-” He quickly turns to the side and rests his hand on the nearest person beside him, jolting the said man in surprise. “-him!”

 

“Me?” the astonished student queries.

 

“Yeah of course!” Daniel gives a thumbs up.

 

“Well, you to get along, then. Jihoon and I will be practicing.” Donghan announces as he turns to a waiting Jihoon.

 

Daniel, on the other hand, though not entirely happy at the series of unfortunate events, tries his best to perfect the Charm quicker than Donghan, his competitive side residing. He grins at to his newfound partner, finally starting the activity.  
Nothing's going to distract him for now, at least.

 

 

 

Series of laughter emanate throughout the four corners of the classroom. Some minimal, some over-the-top, but mostly annoying. Yet, for Daniel, there's one that stands out from them all.

 

He and his partner surprisingly was able to complete the spell flawlessly, much to Professor Flitwick's expectations. Daniel was surveying other students completing the spell yet his eyes landed to the two people beside him.

 

“Hahaha, s-stop! Hahaha!” Jihoon buckles in laughter as he clutches onto Donghan's arm, tightly holding the cloth between his hands. The owner of the said arm doesn't stop his ministrations.

 

“Say that you like me, Park Jihoon!” Donghan chortles, seeing Jihoon in such a vulnerable yet angelic state. “Say it or you'll never see the end of it!”

 

They're having fun.

 

Too much fun.

 

“Ahh, fine, fine!” Jihoon complies, still clutching to the poor bicep. He wipes away a tear from his eye as he struggles to pronounce coherent words that will satisfy his partner. “Haha I-I like you, Kim Dong-haha! Donghan!”

 

Donghan retracts the Charm and Jihoon slumps down onto his shoulder, hiding his face in its crevice, breathing slowly. Donghan moves a stray hair away from the shorter male's forehead blocking his seraphic eyes. “Do you really mean that?” Donghan mutters, a question he seems to be curious immensely about the answer to.

 

Daniel rolls his eyes so hard that he almost saw his brain in the process.

 

Jihoon just hums in response, exhausted from his laughing spree. He's not a ticklish person by nature but damn, the Charm's no joke. He retracts himself from Donghan's body and he swears he catches a glimpse of him unwilling to let go, but he does so, anyway. Jihoon awkwardly lets out a cough and scratches the back of his ear. “Sorry about that. I tend to latch on to the nearest person when I laugh so...”

 

It could've been me, Daniel monologues to his inner self but alas, he's too much of a good friend to bring Donghan's spirit down.

 

Donghan breaths an 'ah' in response to Jihoon's sudden confession. He doesn't expect his feelings to be reciprocated from Jihoon anytime soon, but he still feels a tad bit disappointed from the outcome. “You didn't answer my question, though.”

 

Jihoon blinks his eyes once. Twice. Numerous times. He bites his lower lip, pondering a response to the taller without being too obvious with is intentions. “That is... a secret.” He winks at Donghan and chuckles at his witty humor (and evasiveness of the question).

 

Before Donghan could retaliate, the professor claps his hands and dismisses the class, continuing practice for the next meeting. Students of all houses haphazardly shove their belongings into their satchels and sprint to their next class.

 

Daniel stays in his seat as he watches them run out the quickly emptying the classroom. He feels a tap on his shoulder and looks up to sees slightly frazzled Donghan giving him a reassuring smile. “See you, bud.” He pats Daniel's back before leaving, leaving a confused Daniel behind.

  
  
Daniel feels another lighter, softer series of taps on his shoulder. He expects some random student to ask him to get up and move because he's blocking their way, so he grabs his stuff and stands up, pushing his chair under the table which creates a schreeching sound in the process. “Sorry, I'll go.”

 

“Daniel...”

 

Said man stops in his tracks and looks back to see a pair of galaxies staring straight at his own eye-bagged ones. He's mesmerized, to say the least.

 

“Sorry for not being your partner a while ago.” There he goes again with his neck scratching. A nervous habit of his, Daniel presumes. “You looked kind of disappointed.”

 

“Oh no, not at all!” Daniel exclaims, shocked to hear those kinds of words coming from Jihoon. Yes, I'm disappointed, but it's my fault for not telling you directly. “Don't worry about it.”

 

Jihoon sighs in relief, his shoulders slumping down. “I thought you were mad at me,” he chuckles. “Let's be partners for the next one.”

 

Now those are words Daniel didn't expect. He clutches his bag, trying to contain his adoration for the younger boy. He smiles in return. “Sure.”

 

“Cool.” Jihoon peers over Daniel's shoulder and waves his arm up. He mouths a few words before looking back at Daniel. “Well, I gotta go. See you around, Daniel.”

 

Jihoon sprints right in front of Daniel, little hops in his steps as he exits the classroom, but not before turning back to the older. “Let's eat together sometime!” And with that, he leaves.

 

Daniel wasn't able to reply in time but just the thought of Jihoon asking him out first was a memory he saves in his heart. He smiles to himself, unbeknowest of who Jihoon was waving at earlier. He checks the door to see the younger with someone he should've been more wary of.

 

Kim Taehyung.

 

Taehyung escorts Jihoon out of the classroom but stops in his tracks as he senses someone giving him the death glare. He peers back into the classroom only to see a fuming Daniel steadily walking to them. He gives out one of his megawatt smiles, only to be reciprocated by an empty one. He waves him goodbye and goes on his way, slinging an arm onto Jihoon's shoulders as they leisurely pace themselves on the school's hallway.

 

It would take more than that to bring down Daniel's composure as said man pats down his robe and moves on to his next class. He may not be with Park Jihoon now, but he was given an open invitation by him just mere moments ago. Determination in every step, Daniel trudges down onto the fork in the hallway, diverging from the others as he sets sail for Herbology.

 

 

 

He may have a few tricks up his sleeve.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a month plus one week, i finally return with a (very unbeta-ed) chapter, hurray!!
> 
> this chapter has been stuck in my laptop for so long, waiting for it to see the light :(( i've survived the first half of my senior life in university and we're now on christmas break (meaning more updates gaSP-)
> 
> leave any comments or suggestions for any criticisms on my work is they need more editing, it would really help!
> 
> hope to update again very, very soon! 
> 
> don't forget to stream and vote for wannaone, wannables!!! I LOVE YOU ALL <3


	3. Opponent 03: Joo Haknyeon, 4th year, Hufflepuff

 

 

_D-20 until Quidditch Semi-finals._

_Opponent 03: Joo Haknyeon, 4 th year, Hufflepuff_

 

 

 

The saying goes; keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

 

In Daniel's case, this means asking his Hufflepuff comrade Sungwoon details onto a certain star-spangled boy about his relationship status among both wizards and witches in campus. He was able to (corner) catch up with his 6th year friend in one of the school's courtyards. Why he found him there in subzero weather, alone at that, Daniel doesn't know and it doesn't matter- there are more important matters at hand that need to be discussed.

 

“You can't expect me to answer you seriously with your entire weight on my shoulders, Kang. I'm literally older than you,” Sungwoon mutters as Daniel rests his arms over the shorter male's shoulders, appreciative of the extra warmth he's receiving but irritated by the fact that his alone time is being jeopardized.

 

“Yeah, and you're literally the perfect armrest,” he replies, lax and unexpecting of his impending doom from angering someone as consequential as Sungwoon. “Come on, just tell me, pleeeeeease,” he pleads, whining.

 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes as he tries to shrug off the overgrown puppy's hefty poundage off his poor, poor stature. Ruining his physique he worked his ass off is not something you'd want to do. “Let go of me or you're never going to get your answers and you'll regret it and shrivel up in angst and pass out of shame!”

 

Daniel ponders on the elder's offer and retracts his arms after a few seconds, thinking that he'd prefer complying to Sungwoon's proposal rather than losing his 'reputation'. He apologizes for his improper behavior, not risking being the hot potato around Hogwarts for his remaining time there.

 

The older sighs in relief and stretches his arms over his head, adjusting his wool coat then scowling at the perpetrator of his soon-to-be-sore shoulders. “And what business do you have with little 'ol Park Jihoon that you come to me, his _literal_ brother from another mother, and ask about his previous and present suitors?”

 

Daniel cringes now that he thinks about how he worded his inquiry, but he's too far gone now to salvage his dignity. “I'm... asking for a friend.”

 

“And that friend is?”

 

“... Seongwoo.”

 

_Daniel you fucking dumbass- out of all the people who could pop into your head first, it's Ong Seongwoo!?_

 

Sungwoon nods his head in coherence, ignorant of Daniel's inner turmoil. “Well, he _does_ seem like Seongwoo's type- I've seem them talk and they get along well.”

 

Daniel can't deny it- it's true. He's experienced first-hand how they've interacted with each other and it looked like nothing short of being soulmates. If only he could prove to Sungwoon that he's hung out with Jihoon as well and boast of their interactions, but he damn well knows all he's ever been was a talking train wreck in front of him.

 

“He's asking because he's planning to make the first move or whatever,” Daniel lies between his teeth. “He's too shy to ask you upfront.”

 

Seongwoo is one of the most shameless people Daniel knows and he's sure his best friend would never resort to request someone else to ask a stranger for something- much less someone he likes.

 

Sungwoon crosses his arms near his chest and taps his foot onto the snow-covered ground, pondering the question. It's a wonder how he doesn't suspect Seongwoo of doing such a thing. “Well, I'll have you know, that boy has quite a few admirers here and there.”

 

Daniel cries inside.

 

Sungwoon continues, his breath creating fog from each exhale. “There's these two Ravenclaw lowerclassmen that seem to take a liking to him.”

 

_Two Ravenclaws, huh... they seem like a tandem to be dealt with._

 

“... Then there's that Kim Donghan guy you know. From Charms, yeah?”

 

_Ah, so it's true, then._

 

“And of course, there's Kim Taehyung. He's really eyeing him, form what I've heard.”

 

Daniel's groan goes unheard by Sungwoon.

 

“Jihoon must be really something to attract that much people. That boy's like a living Amortentia potion.”

 

Daniel can't deny that. The moment Park Jihoon passes by in front of you, you're done for.

 

“And...”

 

“Wait, there's more?” Daniel questions astonished at the growing list of people willing to be part of the younger's life. The steady tempo of snow descending from the sky is a great contrast to the man's heart rate which is beating at an alarming hundred miles per hour.

 

“Ah, wait, I forgot his name... Drew... shit, who's he again?” Sungwoon irritatedly scratches his head, annoyed by his sudden mind block. The freezing weather doesn't help his receding memory.

 

Now that's new. Daniel doesn't think he's familiar with any person named Drew so far.

 

Sungwoon seems to be thinking deep and philosophical about the exact name of Jihoon's other admirer and Daniel is under the impression that the Hufflepuff is going to take a while before answering, so he decides to observe his surroundings while waiting.

 

Daniel has'nt really had the time to look around and appreciate how beautiful Hogwarts is, being in such an adrenaline rush dashing through the sky and all. With the winter season finally upon them, the pure color of white drapes the place like newly-washed cotton sheets.

Daniel breaths in the glacial air (that strangely smells like mint) and exhales a warm breath. How lovely it would be to spend such time with someone you adore.

 

 

 

A hot minute passes and older groans and waves his hand in the frosty air, motioning off his growingly ill temper. “Ah, whatever! He's some other guy in the same house as me. Quite a feisty one, that Drew.”

 

_Great, it's another one of them._

 

“Well, go now, shoo! I've wasted too much time with you!” Sungwoon bellows as he pushes Daniel back into the warmth of the castle.

 

A flabbergasted Daniel doesn't make so much as an effort to stop Sungwoon from shoving him, too engrossed into thinking who this Drew person is.

 

The two come to a halt by the pillars, their heads roofed from the pitter-pattering snowflakes. Sungwoon heaves a euphoric sigh of relief after commenting on how heavy Daniel is. _Muscle, of course,_ Daniel responds.

 

Sungwoon bids Daniel adieu as he turns to walk back to the winter wonderland, clutching his coat nearer to his body. Daniel grabs him by the shoulder, the older startled by such risque behavior.

 

Sungwoon looks over his shoulder, wide-eyed. “Yes?”

 

“Why're you going back outside? You're going to freeze your ass off!” Daniel exclaims.

 

_How could someone tolerate this kind of weather...?_

 

Rather retaliating with his usual snarky comments, Sungwoon bashfully looks at his own snow-covered boots, evading the interviewee's curious eyes, a light shade of pink adorning his snowflake-sprinkled, already-pale face. “It's none of your business, Kang,” he mutters in the softest voice Daniel has ever heard emit from the older's mouth.

 

Daniel doesn't pry any further and gently lets go of Sungwoon's shoulder, apologizing for his sudden gesture. He didn't have an inkling before as to why Sungwoon was sorted into Hufflepuff, but seeing the older's reaction, he could see why. “See you around, then?”

 

“Yeah, see you.” Sungwoon leaves without another word, leaving behind an infinitely curious Daniel by himself.

 

A light gust of wind brushes against Daniel and he shivers from its touch. He wonders what could cozy him up on his chilly predicament, and what better way to warm up one's cold heart and body than to drink Hogsmeade's famous butterbeer?

 

Daniel strides his way to the Great Hall to feast himself of some creamy goodness, completely oblivious to an unknown figure entering the courtyard right as he leaves.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The snug warmth of the Great Hall contrasts the immense frigid cold outside, and Daniel is utterly, truly greatful for being able to feel his arms and legs again. He's also thankful for the students who petitioned to have butterbeer served at Hogwarts, implicating that its alcoholic content is 'nothing to be worried about' and its mainly for warming oneself up when its chilly. He has no objections there- he loves a little relaxing mug after a long day (though he likes to spike it with more spirit when nobody's looking).

 

He sits at the end of one of the many lengthy wooden tables scattered in the area, a number of students on the other end. He hears murmurs the moment he sits down but he pays no mind. Shoving off his overcoat and folding it neatly beside him, a newly-concocted mug of butterbeer is served to him by a student on duty.

 

“Oh, Seonho!”

 

Said student turns to Daniel, eyes pulling up into crescents when he sees who he served the drink to. “Hello, Daniel!”, he muses. “It's so great to see you again!”

 

“How long has it been since we last saw each other?” Daniel questions, adjusting his scarf around his neck in the process.

 

Seonho pouts, deep in thought. “Probably running into a week, I believe.”

 

_Just as long as he saw..._

 

Daniel nods in response, feeling unfortunate. “We should catch up soon.”

Seonho beams. “Yeah, but after I'm done with some errands. I'll tell you when I'm free!”

 

The older Gryffindor gives a thumbs-up to the younger's enthusiasm.

 

“Well, I'd better get going then. Don't want to get in trouble anymore.”

 

“See you around, kiddo,” Daniel responds.

 

With a wave of a hand, Seonho goes off to serve awaiting students their hot treat of the day.

 

Daniel clutches the mug and jolts from the icy exterior of the mug.

 

 _Ah, of course- the mug is cold but the drink's hot_.

 

He rubs his palms together before grasping it inbetween his hands and taking a well-deserved sip of butterbeer. He relishes the warmth going through his body, its sweetness mixed with the slight punch of alcohol makes Daniel feel like he's floating on cloud nine.

 

Even if he feels at ease for just a moment, he wishes it would last for a lifetime.

 

“You got a little bit of foam on your lip, captain.”

 

Daniel blinks his eyes open, trying to register the smorgasbord of greens, blacks, and pinks in his view.

 

It seems like his day gets better.

 

Right in front of Daniel is the one and only Park Jihoon, sporting a large (but adorable) cotton candy-pink sweater under his Slytherin robes, his matching green scarf draping around his neck reaching his cheeks. A pair of glasses nestle atop his nosebridge, slightly fogged up from the mist.

 

He's literally drowning in all the layers of clothes he's wearing and Daniel's not mad about it.

 

Surprisingly pleased, even.

 

He thinks he has something to brag about to Sungwoon now.

 

Daniel touches the top of his lips and yes, there was indeed some foam on it. He wipes it with his thumb and licks it off.

 

Jihoon thinks the gesture was reminiscent of a cat, but Daniel doesn't need to know that.

 

“Thanks,” Daniel murmurs after he has done his deed, bashful for doing it in front of him.

 

Jihoon shakes his head, the minimal movement swaying along with his garments. “It's nothing.” He blinks to the empty seat right across Daniel, pondering as to what he should do next. “You're always alone whenever I see you.”

 

_Well, reality check for me, then._

 

_But maybe you could change that._

Daniel was unsure whether he should feel insulted by Jihoon's observations, but his train of thought comes to an end when said boy intervenes.

 

“May I... sit down with you?” Jihoon asks, biting his lip as he stares at anywhere except for Daniel. “I kind of owe you that lunch date from a week ago.”

 

_Date?_

 

_Lunch, sure, but date?_

 

_Did I hear that right?_

 

Daniel absentmindedly stares at the empty space across, imagining how his heart would do summeraults triple-fold. Never in his twenty-two years of existence has he dreamed of being in cloud nine even after all his mischief he created in the past.

 

Jihoon takes Daniel's lack of response as rejection, so he dolefully smiles and clutches the mug tighter. “It's fine if you don't wa-”

 

“Its fine.”

 

Jihoon looks up and his eyes meet Daniel's soft yet determined ones. “... Okay then. Thank you,” he grins bashfully as he lays down his mug on the table and sits himself across him. His glasses arch from the impact of his body meeting the surface, which prompts Daniel to fix it for him (out of instinct, he supposes), unaware of the effect it has on Jihoon.

_I'm touching his glasses._

 

_I'm literally doing the first move on Park Jihoon._

 

Daniel retracts his hand and squirms his eyebrows when he notices Jihoon looking down at his mug after the action.

 

_Shit, did I go too far? We're not even that close yet-_

 

“Thanks for fixing them for me,” Jihoon mutters as he rids the glasses off his face and hangs it on his collar underneath his scarf, “-but as much as I want to wear them, I'd rather not let them get fogged every time I take a sip.”

 

Daniel glances at Jihoon's drink and he can't believe it's not butterbeer. The liquid's color seems too dark compared to what Daniel has for his own consumption. “What are you drinking?”

 

“Hm?” Jihoon trails Daniel's glare, which lands on his mug. “Ah, it's hot chocolate.”

 

“You don't drink butterbeer?”

 

“It's not that I _don't_ drink it, it's more of... I _can't._ ”

 

Daniel cocks his head in shock, wondering how such a wonderful concoction as it may be, there's someone who couldn't be able to consume it. “Why so?”, he asks as he sips the drink in questions, eyes trained onto the younger's own pretty pair.

Jihoon clasps his hands around his mug and revels in its warmth before he exposes one of the most embarrassing facts about himself. “I... can't drink alcohol,” he mumbles in a low voice, afraid that some tattle-tales overhear their conversation.

 

What Jihoon doesn't expect is the series of giggles from Daniel just a few seconds after, the other trying to stifle his laugh with the back of his hand.

 

“What, really? This,” Daniel raises his mug, “-literally has less than one percent of alcohol. You must be kidding me, right?”

 

“Nope! I'm one hundred percent saying the truth,” Jihoon exclaims as he whirls the hot chocolate in his mug. “My tolerance is really something else. I could barely last a bottle.”

 

“For me, I could literally chug a dozen of these and I'd still be sober.”

 

“You're amazing then,” Jihoon chuckles.

 

Daniel hides his smile under his scarf because of Jihoon's reaction.

 

_I made him laugh..._

 

 _Ah, but I have more important questions to ask him_.

 

Daniel doesn't want to creep Jihoon out from his sudden inquiry of his private love life, so he ponders on the best timing he should do so.

The duo jump from topics such as how they found out they were wizards, what kind of pets do they have, what is their star sign, and so on. It's as if there is a neverending list of subjects they could talk about and they'd still be interested as to what the other has to say.

 

The sun slowly sets outside the campus grounds, students slowly filing out of the Great Hall and searching elsewhere for a place to procastinate- either in the warmth of their beds in this chilly weather or onto snowball fighting with their group of friends.

 

There are two students, however, who didn't budge from their seats the moment they started talking to each other.

 

“-So it _was_ you!” Jihoon does a double take from laughing, almost spilling his half-full mug if it weren't for Daniel's quick reflexes.

 

“Yes, it is I,” Daniel wipes a fake tear from his eye and sighs, “-Captain Underpants.”

 

“This is so amazing- I didn't realize until now that you're that guy who ripped his pants during Quidditch! You were the hot potato that time!” the Slytherin boy smacks the wooden surface of the table repeatedly, unable to contain his case of the giggles any much longer.

 

Daniel isn't sure if it's the (third) butterbeer talking, but the growing warmth in his body from admiring the peachy-cheeked boy makes his heart do summersaults, creating a buzz in his mind he can't quite describe. If he could feel this euphoric now, who knows how he'll feel when Jihoon accepts him.

 

_Okay, maybe I could ask him right now._

_Here goes nothing._

 

Daniel awkwardly coughs, shifting his weight on his chair, as he tries to interrogate Jihoon for as long as he could remember. “So, uhm, Jihoon...”

 

Jihoon finishes his mug of chocolate when he licks the remnants of the drink on top of his lips. “Yeah?”

 

“Are you...”  
  
“Am I...?”

 

“Are you seeing someo-”

 

“Ah, FU-”

 

The dining table harshly jerks forward and hits Daniel's abdominals, his digested butterbeer tempting to escape through his mouth. His mug clatters onto the table, it's contents spilling all over as it seeps through the cracks in the piece of furniture.

 

Jihoon, on the other hand, clutches his mug the moment he was pushed, the thankfully-room-temperatured chocolate spilling in between his fingers and on his once-pristine sweater.

 

A shorter, robed figure latches themselves onto Jihoon's clothed, multi-layered shoulders, their gesture akin to a koala hanging onto a tree branch.

 

And apparently, that koala can talk.

 

A bushel of brunette hair greets Daniel's unamused facade, it's owner screaming directly into Jihoon's poor, poor ears.“Park Jihoon, I finally found you! You may leave me behind but I'll always find you!!!”, the high-pitched pie hole exclaims, its reverb digging through the earths mantle and piercing the seventh circle of hell.

 

After gaining back his composure, Daniel rearranges his ballistic thoughts and examines the situation displayed in front of him, though his irrationality gets the best of him.

 

“Fine, fine, you caught me- now get off!” Jihoon struggles to shove away the noisy perpetrator and though it seemed like he wouldn't win the wrestle anytime soon, the other boy succesfully detached himself from the now-annoyed Slytherin. Jihoon then puts down his mug and gazes at his chocolate-induced hands in disgust, starting to feel sticky from it chilling from the coolling temperature.

 

“Oops, sorry about that,” the Hufflepuff boy shrugs, apologizing.

 

“Uhm,” Daniel speaks up.

 

Jihoon realizes that he's not ready to show his 'dorm' self to his newly found friend (just a friend?), so he softens his features and sgihs all of his angst and anger out in one breath before turning back to the Quidditch captain. “Daniel, this is my friend, Haknyeon,” he says as he wipes his hand on the said boy's robes, the latter aghast at such malicious behavior. “We're classmates under Hagrid.”

 

“Care for magical creatures, in fact!” Haknyeon grins wide as he slides himself beside Jihoon and sits down. “The best class in Hogwarts history!”

 

Haknyeon reaches out his hand to Daniel. “Joo Haknyeon. A pleasure to meet you.”

 

Daniel makes the connection a millisecond after the younger utters his name. He's going to be on Sungwoon's hit list if he didn't realize such absurdity earlier on.

 

_Ah, so it's not Drew, but Joo. Sungwoon you forgetful idiot._

 

Daniel leans his forearm on the sierra furniture as he uses his other hand to reach and shake Haknyeon's own. “The pleasure's all mine,” Daniel says, a crinkle in his eyes.

 

_Now I know who you are._

 

Haknyeon doesn't notice Daniel's tightening grip on his hand so Jihoon had to butt in after the other two had a minute-long staring contest. Haknyeon confessed his hand felt numb when he retrieved his hand.

 

“So anyway!”, the youngest of the batch declares, putting an arm around Jihoon's shoulder, the latter not caring anymore what the other strings the Haknyeon will pull, “What brings the two of you here?”

 

“I just went here to warm up, down some butterbeer and call it quits,” Daniel reluctantly admits, swallowing the last sip of the said drink. Oh, how he thought that it'd be just a special rendezvous with a certain galaxy-eyed boy, but fate had other plans up her sleeve. “Why're you looking for him?” He says as he gestures his eyes to Jihoon.

“Well he-”

 

“Please don't,” Jihoon mutters as he turns away, covering his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“Come on, why not?” Haknyeon leans closer to Jihoon's face, analyzing his reaction. “Why are you being so shy about it?”

 

Daniel props his elbows on the table and settles his chin onto the palms of his hand, eager to hear more about Jihoon's demise. “Yeah, why so shy, Jihoon?” He's not in to conrtibute to the mischief per se, but it's quite entertaining to see the usually-risque Jihoon turn into a bashful teenager as he is. “Tell me about it. Please?”

 

“See, he even wants you to tell him about it!”, Haknyeon whispers loudly, his arm around Jihoon narrowing in circumference.

 

_Damn, he's so touchy._

 

_And why am I being so... protective?_

 

Jihoon tears his gaze away from any of the two boys he's surrounded by, seeking to find solace by closing his eyes- yet deep down he damn knows he won't last that long.

 

Daniel can clearly see that Jihoon's struggling to keep his composure (and dignity) intact, reluctant to break his cutesy image but alas, the younger doesn't know that Daniel accepts him, flaws and all. Adoration emanates from his eyes, gaze unwavering as to how lucky he is to have the stars align and bequeath him the gift of living in the same timeline as someone as precious and lovable as Park Jihoon.

 

When did his heart start beating differently to the boy he always sees with a smile on, mirth evident in his eyes?

 

When did his eyes start searching for the colors of black, green and brown, the rosiness brushed upon honey skin emanating an angelic glow calling out for his name?

 

Why does he, Kang Daniel, have all the options in the world yet revolves around Jihoon's axis?

 

_What does Haknyeon know that I don't? And why does it involve me?_

 

Jihoon looks up to meet Daniel's adoration-filled eyes, ignorant of how exemplary he looks from his point of view. He licks his chapped cherry-bitten lips, contemplating his decisions right then and there. If it weren't for Haknyeon bringing up Jihoon's 'dilemma', then the atmosphere wouldn't be as awkward as it is.

 

Rely on Haknyeon to 'brighten' up the mood. He's a good kid, just a little aloof to the situation at times. But Jihoon likes him.

 

Jihoon breaks the silence.

 

“N-no.”

 

Haknyeon jerks his head back. “No?” He retrieves his arms and crosses them in front of his chest, both in an action of utter disbelief and warmth creation. “When he's literally right in front of you?”

 

Jihoon snaps.

 

“Everything's not about him, okay?” Jihoon shouts.

 

Daniel feels a pang in his chest.

 

Jihoon covers his mouth a second too late when he realizes what he just said. He peers at Daniel, analyzing his reaction.

 

The older does not answer, still smiling, but albeit a little too forced.

 

“I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I-” Jihoon utters strings of words that hopefully can form a coherent explanation to his attitude. “I overreacted, I'm sorry.”

 

Daniel knows he's sincere and understands his reaction. How could he have known, right? He's not _that_ close to Jihoon like Haknyeon is to be trusted with what seems to be a sensitive topic.

  
See, that's the fault Daniel sees in himself.

 

Like he's not good enough, but trust others to say otherwise.

 

Heaven knows he tries so hard, yet the still thinks he's not achieving much. That's why whenever something goes wrong, he blames himself for it happening.

“It's okay, I'm sorry for prying,” Daniel says softly as he brings down his hands and clutches at his empty mug.

 

Jihoon can't take this anymore.

 

“Yah, Joo Haknyeon!”

 

The said boy scrunches his eyebrows in repulse. “What? I didn't say anything!”

 

“I'll ask again- why were you looking for me?”

 

“I was talking to you while I was doing my homework then when I turned around, you were nowhere to be seen! It was Moaning Myrtle who was listening the whole time and you _know_ how much I'd like to stay away from her!” Haknyeon explains.

 

Jihoon smirks at Haknyeon's confession. Well, to be fair, they _were_ in the library, and they _were_ going to break a few rules if Haknyeon wouldn't shut up, so what better way to finish the discussion than leave? Not the best course of action but hey, Jihoon doesn't want to stain his record.  
  
Daniel looks back and forth at their banter, chuckling at how such students at a prestigious school could act as such.

 

“Ah, whatever-” Haknyeon steps out of his seat and tugs at Jihoon's robe. “Come on, Hagrid's looking for you.”

 

Jihoon readjusts his glasses and stares aghast to the Hufflepuff boy. “Me? Why?”

 

“Maybe he wants to give you something,” Daniel interjects.

 

“You know what? You're right!” Haknyeon exclaims to Daniel.

 

_Gee, this Haknyeon guy is a real ball of sunshine, isn't he._

 

Jihoon ponders on his seat as he dreadfully sighs and follows suit, straying away from the shared table. “Sorry to cut it off so abruptly, Daniel.”

 

Daniel smiles with full sincerity. “It's fine. I had fun.”

 

Jihoon tries to hide his smile but fails miserably.

 

Haknyeon sees Jihoon's attempt and rolls his eyes at his friend's failure.

 

Daniel thinks twice whether the smile he saw was just his imagination or not.

 

Jihoon picks his mug up from the table and looks at the seated Daniel. “I'll make it up to you again.” He waves his free hand at him. “See you soon.”

 

Haknyeon wraps his arm once again around Jihoon's shoulder as they walk away from the table. He turns back to Daniel and waves at him enthusiastically. “See you, Daniel!”, he shouts.

 

And with that, they're gone and Daniel's all alone.

 

The wind gets colder but he doesn't budge, wallowing in self-pity and helplessness.

 

It's such a simple thing, to say how you feel- but the repercussions are great.

 

_There are more things to worry about._

 

_I'm just making a big deal out of little things._

 

But deep down, Daniel knows things are going to get better. He requests another mug of butterbeer from Seonho, the latter concerned when he sees him down his sixth glass.

 

Daniel hugs his coat tighter, seeking for warmth.

 

 

 

 

The great hall never felt so empty with so much people around him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"What is this I've heard from Sungwoon that you said  _I_ had the hots for Jihoon when clearly it's  _you_?" Seongwoo grunts as he drags a half-sober Daniel up the stairs to meet   
Kenta, knowing how strict the prefects are with other Houses 'trespassing' others' bedrooms.

 

All Seongwoo hears are a grumble of words that include 'Jihoon', 'dumbass' and 'fuck', Daniel's long legs uncooperative with his lower motor skills.

 

Seongwoo sighs in relief when he sees Kenta by the bedroom entrance, cross-legged and yawning. The said boy blinks when he sees his poor 'ol roommate looking like a puppet without strings. 

 

"Now  _that's_ something, Kang," Kenta mutters to himself as Seongwoo transfers Daniel's weight onto Kenta, surprised at the other's tenacity to carry such a muscular man.

 

"Is he always like this?", Seongwoo inquires.

 

"Nah," Kenta mutters as he pushes Daniel inside their shared room. "Only when he's sulky, which is kinda rare."

 

Seongwoo nods in affirmation and bids Kenta goodbye. He turns around to take his leave as he hears the door shut behind him. He shakes his head, wondering what kind of situation his best friend out himself into.

 

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Kang."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry haknyeon is in the chapter for like... 5 seconds 
> 
> and who is this mystery person who met sungwoon under the snow? hmmm
> 
> but!!! this is one of my favorite chapters ive made so far! it somehow became a little angsty reaching the end but that will all change once daniel wears his heart on his sleeve (as he usually does)
> 
> as usual, ill aim to update as soon as possible with the next chapter, and hope to showcase more plot!
> 
> also congrats to wanna one at MAMA today- you did your best! also to wannables, we did our best as well- and thats what matters.


End file.
